Holding Faith In Retribution
by Farsi the Paladin
Summary: [Oneshot] What if Zack and Cloud never made it to the Mako Reactor? Sephiroth decides to punish the human race, and he starts with Tifa…


Disclaimer: All characters are property of Squaresoft, along with our firstborn children.

Warnings: Sexual violence, bondage, rape.

Pairing: Sephiroth x Tifa ((Non-consensual, obviously))

A/N: I don't know what was going through my mind at the time, but this is the result. Enjoy.

--

The anger and fury she felt burning in her chest blazed brighter. Clutching the long sword tightly in her hand, she screamed his name, before charging up the metal staircase towards him. Seconds later, she found herself suspended in mid-air, gazing down into a pair of brilliant green eyes.

Sephiroth.

There was a spark of insanity in each artificially tinted eye, twinkling obscenely at her. Repulsed, she looked away, letting go of the sword and dropping neatly onto her feet. A sudden hiss of air made her look up again however, and wine-red eyes opened wide in horror as she realised that Sephiroth had swung his sword in an arc; she was too late to duck it.

Closing her eyes, she grit her teeth and waited for the dreaded metal to tear through her flesh and rip her from this life. It never came.

Cautiously, she opened an eye and peered up at Sephiroth, almost demanding to know what had stopped him from slaughtering her there and then. Seizing the moment, she unleashed a volley of powerful blows to his chest and abdomen, stunning him briefly. As she prepared to scissor-kick him however, he recovered and slapped her so hard, she reeled backwards, smacking her head against the wall.

The bitter iron-like taste of blood filled her mouth like a noxious vapour, and her senses whirled as she teetered on the brink of unconsciousness.

"Tifa." He growled, advancing towards her. She blanched inwardly at how cold and harsh he made her name sound.

Her pained, questioning expression caused him to laugh quietly, yet venomously.

"Oh yes, Tifa… I slaughtered all those villagers. Those worthless fools…" he paused, pinning her down with his piercing, jade glare, allowing an icy smirk to frost over his mouth. "And your father… Chasing after me…" Again, he paused, howls of his maniacal laughter resonating throughout the reactor, answered only by its echo.

One word escaped her bloodied lips: "Why?"

Sephiroth turned away dismissively.

"You _humans_," he spat the word out in disgust, before continuing "Your kind haven't a hope of even beginning to understand what I wish to accomplish… You've made Mother so miserable, keeping her away from her son for so long…" He paused and sighed slightly, gazing longingly towards Jenova's chamber. "But now I've returned to ease her sorrow and help take back what is rightfully hers… And since you have made Mother suffer so much, it is only fit that I share her torment with you." Spinning round, pure hatred flaring in his eyes, Sephiroth's forceful glare focused fully on Tifa, as she sprawled spellbound on the floor.

Realising the danger she was in, Tifa tried to push herself away from him as he closed in on her. Cold, unrelenting steel pressed up against her spine uncomfortably, as she scrabbled wildly at the metal ground beneath her. He bore down on her, lifting her to her feet by her throat and pinning her against the wall. His grip tightened, watching in cruel amusement as she choked and writhed in his grasp, frantically scratching at his gloved hand. The anger and fury she had felt boiling inside her only minutes ago had drained away, replaced with resurgent waves of fear.

"Cl… Cloud…" she rasped, fighting for breath.

A sneer coiled across Sephiroth's thin lips, and he pressed harder for a moment, before letting her drop to the floor. She clutched at her throat, chest heaving as she coughed and gasped uncontrollably, gulping in great breaths of the icy air. Why hadn't he killed her? Frightening thoughts plagued her mind, and she struggled to push them aside. She had to get out. Standing up, she tried to barge her past him, but he merely grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, before slamming her up against the railings and throwing her to the floor in disdain.

"Your suffering has only just begun, brat." He hissed, as a malicious grin slowly formed on his face.

Too weak to utter a word, Tifa focused all her energy into trying to get back up.

"Oh no… You're staying put, Tifa." Sephiroth whispered, moving in on her.

Kneeling down, he grasped her slender wrists in one hand and yanked them roughly above her head, while he shed his coat. He removed the two sturdy, leather straps that kept his armour in place, before tying the end of one around Tifa's wrists, and looping the other end through the railings, before tying it securely. He then used the second band to tie her ankles together. All the while she whimpered quietly, knowing full well what he was intending to do to her.

Blood trickled down her chin, splashing into a congealing puddle on the floor beneath. Her entire body ached, pain racking through her, each and every nerve feeling as though it was on fire. She prayed silently for Cloud, her promise-bound saviour, to burst through the reactor door, stride confidently up the stairs and free her.

A shiver ran through her as she felt Sephiroth tearing at her shirt, bursting several buttons off as he forced it open. His eyes glowed as he was greeted with the site of her budding breasts, and he lowered his head to them. She shrieked in protest as he engulfed her nipples in his mouth, nipping them hard while cherishing their flavour. Her shrieks grew louder and rose and octave as he set about teasing and pinching them until they stood erect – swollen and bruised.

Tears stung her eyes as she squeezed them shut, trying to block out what was happening. She opened them in shock when she felt her skirt bunch up around her waist, cold air instantly seeping against the exposed flesh of her thighs. In sheer desperation, she thrashed about wildly, managing to briefly curl up into a ball. The tears poured forth however, relinquishing their freedom. Enraged at her attempted defiance, Sephiroth backhanded her with such force that her body jerked violently to the side. Tifa's scream reverberated through the reactor, but it fell upon deaf ears.

Spurred on by her obvious discomfort, he tore away her knickers and allowed a broad, satisfied smirk to slowly unfurl across his thin lips. Slowly and purposefully, he slid his fingers inside her, watching her flinch and grimace as he probed her roughly. He spread the digits out, stretching her wide open and heightening her pain, until eventually he removed them. The malicious grin returned, and he suddenly shoved his fingers into her mouth, causing her to gag. She could detect the coppery flavour of blood, and a strange, unwelcome taste that she knew was her own. Cringing, she could only watch as he brought his fingers to his own mouth, eager to sample her virgin scent.

"Mmmmmm… You taste delicious." He mocked her, idly running his other hand down between her breasts and along her stomach.

She shut her eyes and tried again to block out her surroundings, tried to ignore the sounds of Sephiroth undoing his belt. Once he was free, he tugged open her legs and settled between them, before plunging forcefully into her and piercing her thin barrier. At once, Tifa's eyes snapped open and the ghost of a scream escaped her lips. Pain surged through her abdomen in tremors with each one of Sephiroth's strong, purposeful motions. Each stroke thrust into her caused fresh blood to seep between their conjoined bodies. He laughed harshly at this, the blood moistening her broken walls and enhancing his pleasure.

"Cloud…" The desperate cry was nothing more than a weak mewl.

Thrusting harder and faster, Sephiroth tweaked at her tender nipples, earning yelps of discomfort. He lowered his head slightly and whispered viciously in her ear: "Cloud's not coming."

His evil hiss made Tifa's head spin, as though he'd just bellowed in her ear.

"He's abandoned you." She cried out as Sephiroth intensified his motions inside her again, his words hitting her like a series of blows to the face.

"You'll never see him again."

With that, he began to chew the delicate edge of her ear, ravishing it with his hot tongue. Something inside Tifa snapped, and the realisation that what Sephiroth was saying was true struck her hard, as though a bolt of lightning had coursed through her. Suddenly, her will to fight was gone. There was no point. She was beyond rescue, and there was no-one coming to her aid anyway.

"Cloud Strife… You promised me!" She thought bitterly, cursing him.

She could feel Sephiroth getting closer to release and tensed herself slightly. Suddenly, his hands closed around her throat again, strangling her. Powerless to defend herself, she choked and felt the breath leave her body, before passing out.

Sephiroth released into her with a final thrust and a satisfied grunt. Getting to his feet, he gave her comatose body a dull kick, before issuing a bark of laughter and dressing himself. Mother was calling for him.

--

When Tifa came to, she was alone. The door to Jenova's lair was wide open. In a state of deep bewilderment, she moved her head slightly, her eyes focusing on a few sparse scraps of material. Upon sitting upright, she noticed three things: her body was screaming in agony, her wrists and ankles bore livid, red lines resembling rope burns, and a small pool of congealing blood had collected between her legs. Slowly, the memories crept back to her. Pain. Humiliation. Torment. The reckless anger she had felt on first confronting Sephiroth boiled back instantly.

She dressed herself as best as she could, using the few remaining scraps to wipe the bloody smears from her legs and face, before peering into Jenova's empty domain. He was nowhere to be seen. Shakily, she made her way down the stairwell, moving from sector to sector until she reached the reactor's entrance.

Desperate for fresh air, she pushed open the door and stepped out into the cool caress of night. Her father's body lay undisturbed on the far side of the path, and she felt grief clawing at her insides. Dropping to her knees beside him, she gave in to instinct and screamed until her voice cracked, and the wave of tears crashed over her.

When dawn broke, the pale sunshine illuminated the smouldering ruins that were once Nibelheim, Up on the mountainside, Tifa wearily shouldered her dead father and buried him as ceremoniously as she could manage. The thick clouds overhead split open for a second, a cascading shaft of light bathing the broken girl in renewed purity, promising her of justice.

One day… Revenge will be yours to claim… 

"Nemesis…" Tifa hissed softly to herself, backing away from the fresh grave.

--

A/N: Um, feel like reviewing? Pretty please? Flames will be used to mutilate Barbie dolls.


End file.
